The subject matter generally relates to the field of electronic connectors, more particularly to electronic connectors for use with magnetic resonance imaging guidewires.
Many percutaneous intravascular procedures use a guidewire as an initial approach of accessing a particular vessel. Once the distal guidewire tip has been placed at the area of interest, a catheter is passed over the wire from the proximal end using it as a guide to track the catheter into that vessel. In order to allow the catheter to pass, the entire length of the guidewire generally needs to fit within the lumen of the catheter.